


A Softer Frankenstein

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Gwen's Tumblr Graphics Reposts [9]
Category: Frankenstein - Nick Dear
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: I have heard that beautiful people are lonely.





	A Softer Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

> Text c. E. Horne & J. Comeau


End file.
